Never would have guessed
by Jrchilly
Summary: Basically Sam and Jake are dancing around each other but everyone sees how much they care for one another. Then Sam gets a chance to ride in a competition and takes it dragging Jake with her all the way. but as in every story nothing ever goes as planned.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: not mine duh

She wiped the sweat off her brow, irritation flashing across her cinnamon brown eyes. Long black eyelashes kept the dust from her eyes. Samantha Forster or better known as Sam pushed her auburn hair out of her eyes and looked across the corral at the horse that had just created the cloud of dirt.

"Did you really have to do that? Honestly tempest this is ridiculous. Just chill out!" Sam said shifting her slim 5 foot 6 inch frame from foot to foot.

Tempest just hit the age of three and Sam had been working on backing the young horse for a while now and had just recently began to work in the ring with her on the mustangs gaits. The little black mare eyed Sam with a mischievous glint as if she knew exactly what Sam wanted. She had no intention of giving it.

"Way to go brat, almost 17 and still can't stay glued to the saddle," someone taunted from behind Sam. Whirling around Sam saw a tall well-muscled man with his Stetson.

"Oh my god Jake when did you get back?" Sam squealed throwing herself at the twenty year old in front of her. Jake looked startled at the sudden contact but didn't pull back from the hug. Instead wrapping his arms around her and replied, "Just this morning, saw you took good care of Witch."

Witch was Jake's black quarter horse mare whose personality matched her name. He had asked Sam to take care of her while he was at school the past two years but over the past two years Witch had grown fond of Sam… for the most part.

"Of course me and Witch are the best of friends," Sam said with an eye roll, reluctantly pulling herself from Jake's embrace. Sam had developed a bit of a crush on Jake over the years and now seeing him with those wild mustang eyes and his long black hair tied in a rawhide Sam couldn't help but shiver. _This is definitely more than a crush._ Sam blushed realizing her not so innocent feelings.

"Why ya blushing brat?" Jake asked looking curious.

"It's nothing. So… want to go for a ride? I'll put Tempest away and go grab Ace…" Sam asked hoping to distract him from the redness in her cheeks and save herself from further embarrassment.

"Sure I'll wait by Witch for ya while you grab Ace." Jake waltzed over to the black mare that was tacked up and raring to go. Little did Sam know Jake wanted her back in his arms.

_God I've missed her_. Jake grinned to himself. _The way she smiled could light up a stage and the way her hair fell in waves to her mid-back made him want to tangle his fingers in it…_Jake shook his head. _I can't think this way about brat Wyatt will kill me, that and she'd never be interested. _Suddenly he was startled by a hand waving in front of his face.

"Yoo-hoo anyone in that thick, stubborn skull of yours Jake? Hellooo?"

"What? I'm here." Said Jake feigning annoyance. Sam just laughed.

"Yep whatever Jakey, lets go!" She kicked Ace into a jog towards the bridge laughing at Jake with bright eyes. Jake was entranced by her smile and grace on a horse. Jake quickly mounted Witch and pushed her into a lope to catch up with Sam. Easily pulling along side the short little bay mustang Ace, Jake looked at Sam. _She's such a wild person, how am I going to survive this crush with her teasing me? _

Sam caught Jake's eye and looked down blushing. _He is so HOT… wait!? Where did that thought come from?_ Sam's thoughts were interrupted by Jake's cry.

"Race ya!" Jake took off with Witch's quarter horse blood showing true with her speed. Sam quickly kicked Ace into a gallop feeling him lengthen his stride below her. They chased each other around on horseback playing tag like they used to when they were kids. They slowed to a trot enjoying the horses quiet breathing and hoof beats when Jake saw a flash from the corner of his eye. Suddenly a loud squeal came from Ace and he wheeled around throwing Sam and bolting back towards Riverbend. Sam managed to tuck herself into a ball just in time to ease the impact of the ground.

"Ow," Sam groaned moving her fingers and toes_; I don't think I broke anything_. _This is just going to be one big, ugly bruise _Sam winced_._

"Brat! Are you ok?" came Jake's panicked voice. Sam looked up into his worried eyes; he had stopped when he saw her fly off Ace.

"Sam?" he questioned again, fear clearly on his face.

Sam sighed, "I'm fine Jake just bruised, and actually really tired," she yawned loudly. Jake held a hand out to her to pull her up._ Great the first ride with her since I've got back and already she's getting hurt._ He looked at Sam who was clearly tired as she dusted the Playa's red dirt off her jeans and palms. _She's beautiful even covered in dirt._ Jake shook his head clearing the thought from his head. _You can't think like that Jake she's your best friend._

"Come on brat," as Sam finally looked up at him, "You can ride with Witch and me." She mounted up first and Jake slid on behind her and grabbed hold of the reins. Sam sighed and leaned back against Jake's chest, subconsciously snuggling into him in her tired state. Jake couldn't help but think she fit perfectly against him.

By the time Jake and Sam got back to riverbend Sam was fast asleep against Jake and her soft breathing had Jake's heart beating wildly. He shifted her in his arms looking down at her. _She's so peaceful, so full of love; even in her sleep you can see it. _When he crossed over the bridge he saw his father's truck in the front yard that meant his family was here. _Now I'm gonna get it. They'll never let me live this down._ All of Jake's family knew how he felt about her even before he knew it. He shook his head, _nothing I can do now. _

Luke, Jake's father, saw him riding in and yelled to Wyatt, "Sam's fine Jake's got her." Luke turned back to the scene in front of him, his eyes twinkling merrily at the sign of Sam in his youngest son's arms. He knew his son adored her and the tender look in his eyes as he looked down at her left Luke with no doubt that if they ever got together they would never be apart. _I'm getting sappy in my old age_ he chuckled. Luke admitted to himself that he would love to have little Samantha as a daughter-in-law. Jake and Sam looked perfect together. _Whoa now don't get ahead of yourself Luke. They're a little too young for that. But you can hope._ Luke smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

My dad yelled into the farmhouse at Wyatt to tell him that I had Sam and that she was safe. Wyatt has to be used to this by now honestly this girl is always getting into trouble.

"Ooooo Jakey what have you got there? Swept our little Sammy off her feet?"

"Shut up Quinn, she's asleep." Agitated Jake handed Sam down to Bryan who had come up to Jake while Quinn was teasing.

"Can you put her on the coach? I got to put Witch up," Bryan nodded at Jake with a wink and a smile and walked off with the auburn beauty who stole Jake's heart.

"Come on Witch," Jake said dismounting and leading her towards the pasture. Quinn followed Jake to the fence examining his love-struck little brother who was completely oblivious to the world around him.

"Jakey-poo when are you just gonna tell our little Sammers that you are head-over-heels, ga ga in love with her? Save us the pain of watching you drool all over her and trying to hide it please!" Quinn said in a teasing tone but he meant every word of it. Jake knew it too.

"I don't know Quinn… I just don't want to wreck anything, as pathetic as that sounds… I don't want to lose the one person who actually gets me." Jake sighed shaking his head. He was so confused! He put Witch's tack on the fence next to him and turned to face Quinn.

"Brother of mine you need to get over it! Man up and tell her how you feel before she becomes the one who got away," Quinn exclaimed. _They are both so oblivious to the other's feelings its disgusting._ _Seriously and why does Jake have to be so dang stubborn? He should just give in to his all-knowing older brother! I mean seriously I'm awesome…_ Quinn shook himself so he wouldn't get too distracted by his charming, perfect self.

"What do I say? How do I say it? Quinn I can't just drop a bomb like this on her when I doubt she feels the same. It's just… ugh!" Jake leaned his head against Witch's side clearly frustrated at the whole thing.

"Write her a letter Jakey, that way you can't pull that annoyingly awkward quiet that you're so good at. Sound good?" Quinn rolled his eyes. _Pathetic._ Jake just stared at his brother in awe.

"Did you come up with that yourself? I'm impressed," the shock in his voice apparent. Quinn was offended, _how dare anyone doubt my brilliance!_

"See if I ever aid you in dealings of the heart ever again brother of mine," storming off. Quinn always was one for dramatic exits.

* * *

Sam woke up to find herself on the couch in her living room and not quite aware of how she got there_. Last thing I remember is falling asleep on Jake's shoulder… Oh God!_ Sam turned bright red out of embarrassment. As suddenly as she turned red she paled. _Oh no he must know I like him now, what if he never wants to talk to me again?_ She heard a voice coming from the armchair next to the couch.

"Sammy, my one and only little sister, you turn the most amazing shades of color. You're like a Technicolor show." Quinn then proceeded to fall out of the armchair laughing hysterically at his horrible joke. Sam just stared at him. _At least he thinks he's funny._

"Samantha the way you fall out of the saddle makes me wonder how you ever took to barrel racing. Makes me wonder if the gift we got you was a good idea." Wyatt, Sam's dad, said from behind her.

"What gift dad?" Sam asked puzzled. There are no holidays nor is my birthday here and she said so to Wyatt.

"I know it's not a holiday but Riverbend has been doing very well these past couple of years and I know you've wanted to get more on the rodeo scene and well…" Sam's dad shifted awkwardly looking to his wife, Brynna, to continue from her place in the doorway.

"What your father is trying to say is your gift is in the barn if you want to go with us and Jake to see it," she spoke with an excited smile. Whatever it was it must be good. "Come on Sam I want to see your reaction," Bryanna eased herself off the couch a little sore from her earlier tumble and headed toward the front porch where Jake was waiting.

"Come on brat let's go," he smiled shoving her out the door. "By the way brat what spooked Ace earlier?" he questioned. Sam thought for a moment before she spoke.

"There was a flash of sunlight off this piece of metal, I don't know what it was though," she looked at him curiously.

"I'll go check it out tomorrow," he smiled down at her. _Gosh he's been smiling a lot, wonder why… not that I mind he looks even better with his white teeth flashing against his dark skin. _Yet again Sam went bright red. _I've been blushing way too much, he's going to figure it out if I keep acting like this. _Then Sam heard a loud neigh that startled her out of her thoughts.

"Well you going to see what it is or not? Bryanna asked grinning widely. Sam walked into the barn to see a dapple gray mare who had to at least be 16hh. She had a dark gray mane with white socks and a white blaze on her face. Sam's jaw hit the floor.

"She's gorgeous," breathed Sam as she walked towards the horse. "What breed is she dad?" she asked turning to Wyatt.

"Quarter horse, she's for you to compete in barrel racing on."

Launching herself at her dad she chanted, "thank you, thank you, thank you." Her dad chuckled and patted her back in response.

"What are you going to name her?" Wyatt asked when Sam finally released him.

Sam turned to the mare ignoring the feeling of a certain someone watching her. _I can't believe she's mine! _The mare bobbed her dapple mane towards Sam shaking a dark gray mane over her pure white blaze on her face.

"Can I call her Cloud?" Sam looked questioningly at her father.

"Of course you can," he smiled, "me and Bryanna will leave you to get acquainted with her." Bryanna and Wyatt left leaving Sam with Jake and Cloud.

"She's a pretty mare Sam. Deep chested for plenty of lung expansion, she's built to be fast and agile. That's obvious." Jake said stepping forward to place his hand on Cloud's withers.

Sam smiled up at Jake as she stroked Cloud's neck, "Yeah I can't wait to try her out!"

Jake chuckled, " wait til tomorrow Sam, she just arrived two hours ago."

"I know Jake, I'll wait til she's settles." Sam looked away from jake and back to the sweet mare, trying her best not to blush.

"Come on Jakey-poo!" Quinn screeched from the drive. " I risked life and limb to tack Witch up for you! Plus Dad and Bryan have already left in the truck so we need to go."

"I'm coming Quinn," Jake sighed. "I'll come by tomorrow to help with Cloud." Swiftly Jake hugged Sam tightly and left leaving Sam in a state of shock. _When did he start calling me Sam? What did that hug mean? He never hugs me! May be it means… _She shook her head, _no that would never happen…_ Sam sighed.

"I'll see you later Cloud," and left the barn to ponder her feelings about a certain best friend.


End file.
